Listas de Control
Las listas de control se pueden añadir a Diarias y Pendientes. Las listas de control permiten que los jugadores dividan tareas grandes en pasos mas pequeños o combinar varias tareas en una. Marcando un punto de lista individua no da oro, XP, o maná de inmediato. La tarea completa que contiene la lista (el "objeto principal") se puede marcar sin marcar ningunos de los puntos de la lista, y completando la lista no completa el objecto principal automáticamente. En un Pendiente, cada punto de lista aumenta la recompensa del objeto principal como si fuera un Pendiente separado. En una Diaria, la recompensa de oro y XP del objeto principal es igual a la de una Diaria sin una lista. Marcando los puntos de lista le da al jugador maná parcial y reduce el daño que recibirá el jugador si no marcan el objeto principal. Revise abajo para más detalles. Trabajando con una Lista de Control Añadiendo thumb|328px|Una lista de ejemplo en creaciónPara añadir una lista, abre la tarea en el modo de editar, haciendo clic en el título de la tarea, o los tres puntos en la esquina derecha superior de la tarea. Aquí podrás escribir donde dice "Nuevo punto de lista." Cuando aparezca el primer punto, podrás ir creando más usando la tecla de "Enter" al final de la línea. Borrando Para borrar un punto de lista, haz clic en la equis a la derecha de ese punto. Escondiendo thumb|220px|La flecha roja indica donde debes pinchar para abrir la lista Para esconder una lista, haz clic en la caja que contiene el número completado sobre el número total de puntos. Haz clic una segunda vez para expandir la vista de la lista y ver todos los puntos otra vez. Añadiendo un Punto Para añadirle un punto a una lista que ya existe, edita la tarea, pon tu cursor en el último punto de la lista, y use la tecla "Enter." Aparecerá un nuevo punto de lista vacío. Ordenando Para ordenar o cambiar el orden de los puntos de una lista, edita la tarea. Verás seis puntos pequeños a la izquierda de el punto de la lista. Haz clic en estos puntos pequeños, y arrástralo hacia arriba o abajo a la posición que quieras. The Value of a Checklist Item Checklists have differing reward and damage values depending on whether they belong to a Daily or a To-Do. Both, however, modify the item drop chance in the same way: +50% per checklist item to the drop chance bonus subtotal. A checklist on a Daily helps you reduce the health loss if you can't complete a full Daily; a checklist on a To-Do increases the earnings from the entire To-Do (as if each checklist item were a separate To-Do item). Dailies When an unchecked Daily has a checklist and some of the items are checked, the incomplete Daily will deal a fraction of its normal damage. It will also award the player partial mana at Cron.. Completing all checklist items does not also complete the Daily itself. When you have completed all actions required for the Daily, you must also check off the Daily manually. Otherwise, you will avoid any damage, but will lose your streak. Completing the Daily without first completing all of its checklist items is the same as completing all checklist items and then completing the Daily. For example, if you have a Daily with four checklist items, and you happen to do all four items at the same time, you can simply tick the Daily itself - you do not need to first tick each of the checklist items. To put it another way, a completed Daily (a greyed-out Daily with a check mark) will give you full rewards and no damage, even if none of its checklist items are ticked. Damage Ticked checklist items protect you from damage proportional to the percentage of the task that they represent. If you have nine checklist items attached to a Daily, then each of those items represents one ninth (1/9) of the total task. For example, say you have a Daily that would normally deal you one point of damage (1 HP). It has a checklist with four items on it, and you check off three of those items. When damage is calculated during Cron, you will only take 0.25 HP of damage (or one fourth of the total damage amount). Mana If you don't complete a due Daily but do tick some of its checklist items, the Daily will partially count towards earning mana. For example, if you have 10 Dailies and complete 9 of them, Cron would give you 90% of your total possible mana. But if you completed 9 Dailies and also ticked half the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, Cron would give you 95% of your total possible mana. An intended side-effect of this is that if you don't complete a due Daily but do complete all of its checklist items, your mana gained on Cron will NOT be reduced at all because of that Daily (in the same way that your health is not reduced at all). For example, if you have 10 Dailies and complete 9 of them, and also ticked all of the checklist items on the final uncompleted Daily, Cron would give you 100% of your total possible mana. Gold and XP Checklists do not have any effect on the experience points (XP) and gold points (GP) received for a Daily. A Daily gives XP and GP only when the Daily itself is checked off. The amount of XP and GP received is not affected by the number of checklist items nor by the proportion of checklist items that have been completed. Carryover at Cron Checklists for due (not grey) Dailies do not carry over from one day to another The next morning, Cron will untick the Daily (if you completed it) and untick all of its checklist items. That also happens for Grey Dailies if you complete the whole Daily. The next morning, Cron will untick the Daily and untick all of its checklist items. However it does NOT happen for a Grey Daily if you did not mark the Daily itself as completed. Cron will not untick any checklist items until the end of a day when the Daily was due or until you complete the Daily itself. You can see uses for this below. To-Dos To-Dos with checklists will give larger rewards based on the number of items checked off in the checklist. Checklist items point-match the To-Do to which they belong. For example, you have a To-Do that would normally reward you with 10 experience (XP), 1 gold point (GP), and 1 mana point (MP). The task has a checklist with two items on it. When you complete both checklist items and the To-Do, you will gain 30 XP, 3 GP, and 3 MP (i.e., one set of rewards for each checklist item and one for the To-Do itself). However, the points are only awarded when you complete the To-Do itself. Checking off items in the checklist alone does not earn you a partial reward. Currently, you have to check off each item on the checklist, as well as the To-Do itself, to get the full reward. To take the example above, if you were to tick the To-Do but leave the checklist items unticked, you would receive 10 XP, 1 GP, and 1 MP. Resetting Checklist To-Dos Due to a low-priority bug (or feature), unchecking a completed To-Do checklist will deduct only the base gold and XP, not the rewards given for the checklist items. In the example above, completing the full 2-item checklist and then unchecking the To-Do will result in a total gain of 20 XP, 2 GP and 2 MP. Because of this behavior, To-Do checklists can also be used for regular tasks that don't fit in a daily schedule (e.g. weekly lists of goals): you would check off the full To-Do at the end of the week to earn the rewards and then reset it for the following week. There is uncertainty about whether this quirk is a benign bug or a permanent design feature. If you use this strategy, please pay attention to your gold/XP deduction when resetting, just in case the "bug" eventually gets fixed. Uses Organizing To-Dos and Reducing Clutter As mentioned above, checklists can be useful for dividing long, complicated tasks into easier, more manageable parts. This is especially true of To-Dos, as it not only cleans up the list of tasks, but increases the value of the "main task." To the left and right are two examples of the same list of tasks, with one done as a long list of single tasks, and one done as one task but using a checklist. The latter example seems much more organized and includes the benefit of seeing completed work while still on the Due section of your tasks. It also helps to keep large tasks such as that separate from other, unrelated tasks that may get lost in a long list of single tasks. Making Big Tasks More Manageable Having a big task by itself, like "Pack for trip", can seem daunting. Having a checklist allows it to be broken into smaller, discrete chunks that might prove motivating. It also helps to define the task itself and ensure all steps are done before checking off the box. In this way, it can help you focus on your goal and see the outcome more clearly. You might feel like all your work is pointless after working for an hour and still having an empty suitcase, but your list might already be almost half done! Keeping Track of Dailies Some Dailies need to be done more than once per day, but it doesn't make sense to have them as Habits. This could be for things such as brushing your teeth, cleaning up after meals, or caring for pets. In the example to the right, a Daily for brushing teeth has been made with a checklist for morning and evening. This ensures that, come evening, you've remembered whether or not you followed through in the morning, and helps to specifically define the task (if the task just said "Brush teeth" you could check it off as long as you did it once; by specifying morning and evening, you are holding yourself accountable). Note: As is mentioned above, after checking off all items in a checklist, you must still check off the Daily itself! Variable Dailies Some Dailies can be completed in different ways each day. The fact that a Daily with a checklist can be checked off even if every checklist item isn't ticked allows the player to use it to provide additional information about what they have done. *For example, a student might want to use the checklist to mark off the subjects they studied each day but not feel obligated to study every subject every day. *In the checklist to the right, a person has decided to exercise each day, but allows themself to get credit if they do one exercise from a list of preferred activities. Tracking Weekly Activities Since the checklist items in Grey Dailies carry over to the next day (if the Daily is not checked), you can use it to track weekly activities. *Say you have a set of tasks that you want to complete each week, but it doesn't matter on what days. For example,you want to go to the gym three times a week. *You create a Daily called "gym" and you make it due only on Sundays. It's a Grey Daily every other day of the week. *You give that Daily three checklist items ("day 1", "day 2", "day 3"). *On any day that you go to the gym, you tick one of the checklist items but NOT the Daily itself! The next day, that checklist item will still be ticked. *On Sunday, the Daily is no longer Grey, but all the checklist items that you previously ticked are still ticked. You can now see how many times you went to the gym. If you have ticked off all of the checklist items, you can mark the whole Daily as completed. If you ticked off some of the checklist items, Cron will punish you as usual for not completing the whole Daily by removing some health and by reducing mana Cron gives you. Challenges If you need a day of rest and don't want to take damage for unchecked Dailies during a challenge, you can add a checklist to a challenge Daily with one item and tick that item on days when you don't want to do the Daily but don't deserve punishment for it. Streaks are lost, no XP and GP are gained, but no health is lost. Note that the challenge creator cannot add checklists to challenge tasks, but the challenge participants can. fr:Liste de Vérification Category:Gameplay Category:Content Category:Basics Category:Newbies Category:Tips and Tricks